


The Desire Is Ignited

by HeelBayleyForever



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: Leading into WrestleMania 36, Fire N Desire seems to be on the rocks especially since Mandy seems to have fallen for Big Otis especially after Sonya seemingly tried to disrupt their relationship. Now with Mania in the rear-view mirror, Sonya desperately reaches out to Mandy, trying to tell her the truth...and maybe more.
Relationships: Mandy Rose/Otis Dozovic, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Desire Is Ignited

The April 17, 2020 SmackDown crowd had been waiting for this very special segment. Mandy Rose and her seemingly ex-best friend Sonya DeVille to finally confront each other following the reveal of Sonya and Dolph Ziggler's manipulation of her and her love life with Otis of Heavy Machinery. Sonya was likely going to come out first since this public meeting was all her idea...

Sonya indeed come out first, visibly emotional as the crowd heartily booed the other half of Fire'N'Desire. Bracing herself and blocking out the crowd, Sonya raised her mic to speak. "Mandy, I have been trying to get ahold of you for 2 weeks now. You're not answering my calls, you're not answering my texts... so I don't know what else to do besides come out here and give a public explanation. So can you please just come out here so that I can make things right?" She asked.

Several moments passed and Mandy's music didn't play as Sonya grew more emotional, her voice visibly breaking. "Mandy....please. Mandy...I've never had someone like you in my life before! From day 1! From Tough Enough to NXT to Absolution to Fire N Desire, its always been Mandy and Sonya! God Man, you came to my sister's wedding with me! So can you please just come out here so that I can tell you what I've been trying to tell you all along so we can.." Sonya begged before the seductive opening to Golden Goddess began to a warm reception.

Mandy Rose was in her street clothes but she still was dressed to turn heads! Knee-high boots, short-shorts, black long-sleeved jacket with a dark red sash and a microphone in her hand. The fans gave her audible cheers of support for her but she didn't acknowledge them. Only because she was focused on the woman in the ring, her so-called friend who treated her love life like a game. 

"Sonya I have nothing to say to you after what you did to Otis and me..." Mandy said directly. A sign that was still upset with what Sonya did on the way to WrestleMania.

"Please Mandy..." Sonya begged, sounding nearly in tears...

"What is it?" Mandy asked, softening her tone just a little so Sonya could get her thoughts out.

"Mandy...for the last 5 years of my life, I've spent more time with you than I have my own family. So to think that you wouldn't even give me a chance to explain myself, it made me feel like none of that meant anything, like I was less than nothing to you!" Sonya exclaimed, clear pain and anguish in her voice.

"Sonya you know that's not true..." Mandy uttered. While she was heartbroken that the former MMA fighter tried to sabotage her relationship she didn't mean to take it that far.

"Mandy, Mandy, just listen to me, just hear me out. What I've been trying to say, what I've been wanting to say to you is that like... Man...you're the most..." Sonya took a nervous breath to recompose herself. "Oh God...Man...you are the most....beautiful human being I've ever met in my entire life. And....I....I never wanted to hurt you....Mandy please..." Sonya murmured, tears running down her face.

"Whoa...whoa honey calm down, calm down. What does this have to do with Otis and me?" Mandy questioned. Any anger she had faded away due to Sonya just pouring her heart out to her.

"Mandy...this isn't about you and that lovable big fella. This has to do with us, with Fire N Desire, with me personally. The reason why I did what I did is because...Mandy....I....I....I'm in love with you." Sonya admitted, still crying as the crowd hooted in audible surprise.

"And Mandy is rightfully surprised after that confession of love," Michael Cole exclaimed after Sonya's heartfelt confession

"I...I never thought you felt that way about me..." Mandy uttered. Still taken aback by what her best friend just said.

"Mandy...we've been working together since 2015...and you never got any hint?" Sonya asked, her tone soft and tender.

"I mean I knew we were friends but that's all I thought we were until now, at least compared to the guys who usually throw themselves at me," Mandy said. Lightening the mood with a little humor.

Sonya gave a little chuckle. "But seriously Mandy...I never had any intent to hurt you at all. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared out of my mind..."

"Look Sonya...I may be dating Otis but this doesn't mean I don't care about you. What we still have, Fire and Desire, we're still together," Mandy said with tenderness in her voice.

Sonya looked at her with clear longing. She wanted more than to just be friends...even if she felt bad about upsetting Otis..

Any anger Mandy had been harboring over last two weeks had faded now. Sonya's confession of love calmed her. So much so that she widened her arms for a hug on live TV.

Sonya instantly reciprocated, hugging Mandy tightly...

And the sight of them hugging made the crowd cheer loud and clear for them. While Sonya may have wanted more she could rest easy knowing that Mandy wasn't furious with her anymore.

But then. Like a perfectly timed buzzkill "Here To Show The World" played out loud and clear for the fans to hear and boo the man it belonged to. Dolph Ziggler! Who was a part of Sonya Deville's plot to sabotage Mandy and Otis' relationship months ago.

"Mandy...tell me....please tell me that's not who I think it is.." Sonya growled, still in Mandy's arms.

"It's Dolph, he must not know we've made up or something," Mandy said letting go of the hug to great Dolph with a frown.

Dolph came out looking like he meant well. Dress clothes, calm look on his face, but it wasn't like he was happy for Sonya and Mandy making up and judging by the microphone in his hand he had something to say.

Sonya took a deep breath, wiping away her tears. "What do you want Dolph?"

"Look. Ladies please. Hear me out," Dolph said on the way to the ring.

Sonya crossed her arms. "Fine...go on." She said, trying to keep her patience with The Showoff.

"Look, Mandy. Sonya and I had our hearts in the right place. Especially me. I mean don't act like we haven't bonded. Since our Valentine's Day date, right before the Smackdown before WrestleMania. What we've been through was more real than anything you have with Otis!" Dolph declared.

"Um Dolph, buddy listen. You and Mandy, yeah you've bonded, but uh if I were you, I'd....I'd run before a certain 330 pound big guy comes hunting for your ass!" Sonya warned, trying to keep from smiling.

Sonya's comment did make the crowd chuckle. Especially since Otis was still rightfully furious at Dolph for all of this. But Dolph stayed in the ring and continued to speak his mind.

"All I'm saying is Mandy...look at me. The fun we had, the time we spent together. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for me..." Dolph said calmly and with pure passion in his voice. He was in love with Mandy and they did bond with each other over the last few weeks. He was certain that Mandy was in love with him too.

Sonya stepped to the side to symbolize that she wanted Mandy to make her own decision without her own influence. She loved Mandy as well, but what she wanted above all was for Mandy herself to be happy..

But before Mandy could even say a word "Heavy" played which led to Otis stampeding to the ring with his eyes set on Dolph which immediately made the "Show Off" get into a fighting stance out of panic.

"I tried to warn him..." Sonya muttered to herself.

"Let's get out of here," Mandy said knowing that a fight was about to take place in that very ring before the last two guys she spent time with.

Sonya nodded, wisely fleeing the ring as quickly as possible, her best friend on her heels..

Sonya and Mandy hastily fled the ring while Dolph and Otis traded blows and brawled. One thing was certain if not anything else, Sonya and Mandy had reunited, Fire & Desire was back!


End file.
